


"I can't believe it's Pip!"

by GuppyDesu



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Revived!Pip, dip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuppyDesu/pseuds/GuppyDesu
Summary: Pip gets revived by being an experiment of Dr.Mephesto, after a few months he is allowed to live normally while needing to go to appointments.  He finds Damien, or, Damien finds Pip. Might write more of this in detail!





	"I can't believe it's Pip!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work! Hopefully, it isn't embarrassing and how people like the idea of Revived!Pip.

Pip had been lost in thought as he sat inside of his bedroom watching the window. He could vaguely register his own hums that echoed throughout the otherwise silent apartment. His thin frame could be seen from the outside; His body veiled by the light blue curtains. Pip checked his watch: four-thirty pm. The blonde sighed, his left leg was bouncing uncontrollably and Pip didn’t have the energy in him to force it to stop. Pip had felt his energy drain since he had been allowed to leave the labs and live by himself. Well, technically by himself, he was required to call Dr.Mephesto every night that he didn’t have an appointment. In all honesty, Pip was surprised at his set up in the first place. The doctor was known to keep his experiments, and even push them to greater limits. 

Phillip rested his forehead against the cold glass, he supposed that he was considered lucky that he was let out of the lab. Although, he was told that the Doctor wanted to test just how functioning the body could be while living in ordinary circumstances, but! Pip wanted to believe that the doctor held a soft spot for him since they’ve had those intimate talks about their families. He gave a soft chuckle, the breath causing the window pane to fog, as he reminisced about his revival. That was until he saw a pitch black figure right outside of his complex. Pip blinked as he slowly moved his head back to try and focus on the subject more clearly, but once he blinked, the figure was gone.

The brit’s eyes widened in alarm and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He aggressively rubbed his eyes. Surely this was only a malfunction of his eyes! Oh goodness, okay Pip, keep calm. I-it had to be u-uh a trick of the eye? He thought as he slowly went to stare out the window. Nope. The figure was there. And it was glaring. Pip gasped and he stumbled back further into his room. He staggered back as he fumbled to close the blinds. He felt a pang of panic creep into him. He turned to the sound of a rustle just down the hall and Pip scrambled to shut the door. With a resounding thud of the door slamming against its frame, Pip took this moment to lean against the door with a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived as he felt hands slam down on both sides of his head. Oh shite. 

“I-I uh!’ C-cheerio!” he greeted in a hushed whisper, his mind was reeling about what the creature actually was. The figure was still cloaked by the dark room and Pip felt his throat close up as its face came closer to his. 

Pip’s breath hitched and he had to hold his breath as he now saw glowing red eyes peer into his soul. He gulped but held fast as he felt his back press against the door. The figure opens its mouth, smoke brimming from it, “Hello Pip.” it muttered. The figure drew closer and there, that’s when Pip realized just who the figure was.   
“I-uh, D-Damien?” he whispered in awe.

"Hi, Pippers." Damien chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
